In the daily care of patients, a great diversity of medical equipment, including infusion management equipment and supplies, pressure transducers, physiological monitors and other equipment is employed. Such equipment typically is set up at the patient's bedside where it is supported by various stands, racks or hangers. For example, the equipment may be supported by 5-star floor stands, attached to headwalls, suspended from booms that are affixed to the ceiling, floor or wall mounted columns, or on other stationary or mobile platforms.
A difficulty arises in certain specialized hospitals units where the available space for the support of all of the needed equipment is limited. In those cases, the available space for all of the needed equipment is often limited to a single wall mounted column, rail, or other support structure. The equipment gets cumbersome and cluttered and becomes difficult to manage and organize. Further, the lines, tubing, cords and monitor cables all become disorganized and tangled. As a result such an environment becomes difficult to manage.